monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Save for MGQ
This is less of a "I NEED HELP!" and more of a "Just letting you know". I'm going to be making my own 100% save (minus the achievements) for the combined Monster Girl Quest (parts 1 and 2 combined with part 3). When it's done, I'll link it here for people to use, as well as instructions. The thing is, I'm not used to using things like hex editors to edit save files, and I was wondering if there was a way to get rid of records (death counts, etc.) without damaging the monsterpedia entries. I've never used a hex editor before, so if someone could please walk me through how to accomplish this, that'd be great. Oh, or, if it's just one of the ".sav" files, could you tell me which I need to replace with a fresh copy and/or delete? Thanks in advance! JerryWester (talk) 12:51, July 7, 2016 (UTC) I not understood your goal. You want a fresh game but with all Monsterpedia entries open? Or something else? The fastest method is - open the game script (0.txt), add mov commands for all needed variables in the *title section, run the game, exit the game, remove all added commands, play or save. GC345 (talk) 22:42, July 7, 2016 (UTC) A fresh game: More or less. I wish to complete the Monsterpedia myself, but I don't want all the records or achievements there. For example, the game records your loss count and shows it to you after each time you lose. I wish to reset that back to 0. Also, in the Monsterpedia, it can show how many times a certain monster has used a certain attack on Luka, and how many times he's lost to that move. I also wish to revert those, while preserving the entries themselves. Just as well, I'd like for the H-Scenes to be unlocked and all of the requestable moves to be unlocked. I figure I'd need a hex editor to replace these (loss count and what else I described I wanted to be reset to 0) bits of data in the save file. The rest, I'll just complete the game normally, without tools (well, that might be a lie. Thank you, Cheat Engine). I can live if I can't get rid of the achievements, but I'd rather those not be there, for anyone wanting to unlock it for themselves, but also want the Monsterpedia finished. tl;dr: I want to beat the game normally, unlocking the Monsterpedia entries myself, but I want to reset the "counts" as well as achievements (if possible). Thanks in advance! JerryWester (talk) 13:44, July 8, 2016 (UTC) You can't reset all achievements and counts. "X Chapter Cleared", "Completed X Chapter Monsterpedia" and "Hit by All X Chapter Requestable Techniques" are re-checked each time you use the "Record" menu. And if you reset the "hit X times" value for a requestable tech - this skill will be grayed in the Monsterpedia. Counters for "Record" pages 1-6 and other achievements can be freely nullified in any moment. The fastest method is script editing. You not need any hex editors or knowledges about the save file format, the game will do all the work. But you need basic knowledge about NScripter. GC345 (talk) 15:29, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Understood. Is there a way you or someone else could walk me through how to do this? JerryWester (talk) 17:30, July 8, 2016 (UTC) http://unclemion.com/onscripter/api/NScrAPI.html - NScripter commands help. "*menu_kuroku_page1" - "*menu_kuroku_page9" - "Record" button routines. Counters/variables are listed in the start of each routine. The command to change game variable is mov. GC345 (talk) 19:40, July 10, 2016 (UTC)